The present invention pertains generally to flexible support structures having a frame structure with springs attached to frame members and to an overlying grid, and more particularly to support structures with composite material or plastic springs attached directly to frame members and assembled with specialized equipment and methods.
Springs for use as flexible support elements in support structures such as seating and bedding and furniture have traditionally and conventionally been constructed of spring steel and wire. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 188,636; 488,378; 1,887,058; 4,535,978; 4,339,834; 5,558,315. Attempts have been made to construct spring support elements out of plastic material. See, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,530,490; 4,736,932; 5,165,125 and 5,265,291. Although fiber reinforced plastic springs are fairly well-developed, the use thereof in flexible support structures such as seating, furniture and bedding presents the formidable engineering challenge of providing suitable means for attachment of the springs to a frame structure and an overlying support surface. Plastic springs have heretofore been simply mechanically attached to a supporting structure such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,159 on a fiber reinforced plastic leaf spring for a vehicle. Any type of mechanical attachment is complicated by the extreme hardness and stiffness of fiber reinforced plastics. Ultimately it is nearly always necessary to drill attachment holes in the spring for a mechanical fastener (such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,932) requiring additional manufacturing and assembly steps. Also, drilling through the fiber-reinforced structure breaks the preferred long strand/roving fibers which are critical to providing optimal spring characteristics. The related application discloses clips for attachment of mattress foundation springs to a frame and an overlying grid. Although fully operative and novel, this approach requires additional parts and increased assembly tasks, and does not entirely overcome the negatives of possible slippage between the spring and the clips, and noise generation by such relative motion.
Conventional bedding systems commonly include a mattress supported by a foundation or xe2x80x9cbox springxe2x80x9d. Foundations are provided to give support and firmness to the mattress as well as resilience in order to deflect under excessive or shock load. Foundations are typically composed of a rectangular wooden frame, a steel wire grid supported above the wooden frame by an array of steel wire springs such as compression type springs which are secured to the wooden frame. In order to properly support and maintain the firmness level in the mattress, a large number of compression springs are needed in the foundation, resulting in high production cost. This is the main disadvantage of using compression springs in mattress foundations. Also, foundations which use compression springs typically have a low carbon wire grid or matrix attached to the tops of the springs. Both the wires and the welds of the matrix can be bent or broken under abusive conditions. In such steel/metal systems, fasteners are required to secure the springs to the grid and to the frame. This leads to metal-to-metal contact which can easily produce squeaking sounds under dynamic loading.
In an effort to avoid the high cost of using compression springs in foundations, another type of spring used is the torsional steel spring formed from heavy gauge steel spring wire bent into multiple continuous sections which deflect by torsion when compressed. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,932,535; 5,346,190 and 5,558,315. Because torsional springs are dimensionally larger and stiffer than compression springs, fewer torsional springs are needed in the foundation. However, the manufacture of torsional-type springs from steel wire requires very expensive tooling and bending equipment. Elaborate progressive bending dies are required to produce the complex torsional spring module shapes which may include four or more adjoining sections. The manufacturing process is not economically adaptable to produce different spring configurations without new tooling, tooling reworking and/or machinery set-up changes and process disruption, etc. Therefore, the configuration and resultant spring rate of such springs cannot be easily or inexpensively altered to produce foundations with different support characteristics. Furthermore, the many bends in these types of springs make dimensional quality control and spring rate tolerance control very difficult to achieve. Also, variations in steel material properties and the need for corrosion protection and heat-treating add to the cost and difficulty of producing steel wire spring modules. And furthermore, the awkward geometry of the relatively large torsional springs makes assembly of the springs in the foundation frame relatively difficult.
Another disadvantage of the use of steel wire springs in foundations, and a particular disadvantage of torsional springs, is the phenomenon of xe2x80x9cspring setxe2x80x9d in which a spring does not return completely to an uncompressed height following excessive loading. So long as a spring is deflected within its spring rate tolerance range, it can be repeatedly loaded for a certain number of cycles without noticeable change in operating characteristics. However, if deflected past the maximum deflection range, it will undergo permanent deformation or xe2x80x9csetxe2x80x9d, resulting in a permanent change in operating characteristics such as lack of reflexive support, permanent change in shape, or catastrophic failure in the form of breakage. Spring set in steel wire springs may also occur simply following prolonged normal use, i.e., continuous heavy loading. This phenomenon is also generally referred to as fatigue and can result in catastrophic failure.
Mattresses of increased thickness dimension such as xe2x80x9cpillow-topxe2x80x9d mattresses, when placed on top of traditional foundations of six to eight inch height, can be too high in proportion to the head and foot boards of beds, resulting in an awkward appearance and an excessively high sleeping surface. This trend toward larger mattress and foundations increases distribution and storage costs. Mattress foundations in the United States typically measure on the order of five to eight inches thick, with an average thickness (or height) of six and one half to seven and one half inches. In conventional foundations, most all of this dimension is attributable to the height of the wire spring modules. In general, deflection of torsional wire spring modules is limited to approximately 20% of the total height dimension. Compression which exceeds the 20% range can cause spring set or breakage. Reducing the overall height of torsional spring modules can make the springs too rigid and diminishes the desired deflection characteristics and ability to absorb heavy loads with recovery. Moreover, the number of cycles to failure during life testing is generally harder to predict with shortened height spring wire modules and is usually many less cycles to failure than spring wire modules of greater height. Nonetheless, it would be desirable to have a foundation with reduced height while retaining the desired support and deflection characteristics.
In the prior art, wire-type springs have been attached directly to frame members, as for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,424. In the related applications, the composite material springs are configured with an xe2x80x9cattachment fittingxe2x80x9d which engages in a metal rail such as the patented Sealy Steel Span(trademark) mattress foundation frame rail. There has not been provided, however, a composite material spring which is adapted for direct attachment to a generic frame member not specially adapted to engage spring modules.
The present invention provides composite material spring modules for use as flexible support elements in support structures such as seating and bedding. The composite material spring modules include a spring body composed of a plastic enveloping and cured about reinforcing fibers, and a second plastic or polymeric material from which attachment fittings are integrally formed or molded about or bonded to the spring body. The material of the attachment fittings may be the same or different than the plastic material of the spring body. For spring modules for a mattress foundation, the attachment fittings are selectively configured for attachment to members of a foundation frame structure, and to a grid or support structure which overlies the frame structure. The integral formation of plastic attachment fittings about the spring body eliminates the need for physically separate fasteners to secure the springs to the grid. A specially configured mounting foot allows the composite material spring to be mounted directly to a planar surface of a frame member. In one embodiment, a composite material spring module is configured to be attached directly to a frame member which is not otherwise specially configured to engage or receive the spring. The spring module is attached to the frame member by a fastener such as a staple which passes through a mounting portion of the spring module into the frame member.
The invention further provides assembly jigs for dimensionally fixed attachment of spring modules to frame members, and alignment of frame members with attached spring modules for attachment to an overlying grid.
The invention further enables production of novel low profile/low height abuse resistant and long life mattress foundations which incorporate the composite material spring modules with integral attachment fittings. The composite material spring modules are used in place of traditional wire springs as the principle reflexive support components. In one embodiment, the total height of a low composite material mattress foundation is approximately 50-60% of the height of traditional foundations, yet has improved deflection/resilience characteristics over traditional foundations. The invention further provides a high profile or conventional height mattress foundation which uses composite material spring modules mounted upon a novel high profile frame.
The invention further includes a novel method of manufacturing foundation spring modules from composite materials such as epoxy/polyester and fiberglass combinations, by molding such materials in various spring shapes particularly adapted and especially suited for use as support elements in a mattress foundation. As used herein the term xe2x80x9ccompositexe2x80x9d means a combination of at least two materials mixed together in a solid form, such as any plastic material which can be molded, extruded or pultruded and a fibrous material bonded or encased or otherwise attached to the plastic material. The term xe2x80x9ccompositexe2x80x9d also refers to the integral formation of attachment fittings from a moldable material about a spring body having encapsulated fibers. The invention still further includes a novel method of selective assembly of mattress foundation units using composite material spring modules wherein the spring modules are selectively arranged upon and fixedly attached to a frame structure and to an overlying grid.
In a preferred embodiment of the spring modules, composite material is pultruded in a generally planar elongate spring module to provide a low depth/height dimension and efficient stress and load distribution. The use of molded/pultruded composite material spring modules, and in particular the planar elongate configuration of the composite material spring module, provides numerous manufacturing and assembly advantages over prior art wire springs, including simplified foundation construction, module manufacturing and handling, and ready adaptability to automated manufacturing and assembly processes for both sub-assembly and final assembly of foundation units. Furthermore, the novel method of manufacturing foundation spring modules from composite materials is readily adaptable to the manufacture of a wide variation of spring modules having different shapes and support and deflection characteristics with varying spring rates, without substantial retooling or modification of the fundamental process. The process allows very high reproducibility of performance characteristics.
The invention further includes novel high profile and low profile foundation frames for supporting spring modules and an overlying grid. A low profile frame has parallel longitudinal and central members, transverse members with a major width parallel to major widths of the longitudinal members, and end fascia boards with a major width orthogonal to the major widths of the transverse members. A high profile frame has parallel longitudinal perimeter and central members, and transverse members and end fascia boards attached orthogonally to the longitudinal members, with major widths of the transverse members and fascia boards perpendicular to widths of the longitudinal members, and a narrow bottom edge of the fascia boards flush with bottom surfaces of the longitudinal members.
Because wood is plentiful, easy to work, and inexpensive, it is an attractive material for use in the frames of mattress foundations. In the embodiment above, the frame attachment fittings are configured for lock and key engagement with openings in the top of longitudinal frame members. This requires that the top of the upper longitudinal frame members have holes for engagement with the attachment fittings. However, once a series of holes are placed along the length of a wood frame member, the frame member is no longer capable of providing the support desired in a mattress foundation. The invention provides an alternative embodiment of the composite spring module adapted for secured engagement to wood frame members. This allows for the production of wood mattress foundations which have all of the advantageous characteristics of the composite material springs and which cost less to manufacture than do comparable steel-framed mattress foundations.
The invention further includes a novel method for manufacturing foundations comprising wood frame members and composite material springs. The method allows for inexpensive and efficient production of mattress frames well-suited to both manual or automated manufacture.
These and other aspects of the invention are herein described in particularized detail with reference to the accompanying FIGURES.